


Nepeta: Pounce

by Trio



Series: In which I pair Nepeta with everyone [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trio/pseuds/Trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has no idea what he's doing.  Nepeta knows full well what she's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepeta: Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> Another story with Nepeta. Because I can. Maybe I'll just write twelve amateurish fics where I pair her with every troll? And yes, I'd find a way to pair her with herself.
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> Anyway, this has some stuff that probably counts as borderline rape. Just so you know.

What the fuck am I doing.

Those are the words filling your brain as you lay on the floor.  Nepeta is sitting stark naked on top of you, furiously working to remove your shirt.  Finally managing to get it over your head, she throws it into the corner.

 

 **> Karkat: Recall**

Only a few minutes ago, you were skulking down the hall outside grumbling to yourself.

God dammit everyone around here is completely psychotic.  You can't turn a fucking corner without running into some wannabe pirate bitch or massively conceited douchebag.  You mumble to yourself, irritated.  What you need is some time alone.  Just gonna go back to your room, shut the door, and stay there for a while.  Nobody around to pick a fight, or to pick a fight with.

As you pass Eridan's room you heard a faint grunting coming from inside.

For fuck's sake, you think, covering your ears, the tool can't even whack it without letting everyone know.

Fortunately, the other tools either aren't in their rooms or are being quiet.  Equius' door is open, though, as usual.  And as usual, you speed up a little as you pass to avoid looking inside.  And Nepeta's door is open, too.  You wouldn't put it past her to come springing out as you walk past.  You slow a bit and approach with apprehension.  God that would suck.  You peek around the doorframe into her room.  She isn't there.  Good.  You don't need a fucking concussion to help you get to sleep.  You relax and turn the corner, heading to your room.  You stop dead in your tracks.

There she is, just outside your door, crouching on the ground in the middle of the hall.  She is facing you, rump in the air, her spine coiling to strike.  She has her usual green coat draped over body, and a dastardly grin on her face.

Oh fuck.

 

 **> Nepeta: Pounce**

You shoot forward like a rocket through the air.  You are on him before he even has a chance to turn, slamming him onto the floor and pinning him.  He lets forth a veritable river of curses, yelling and grabbing the back of his head.

"Get off, you fucking wrecking ball!" he shrieks, pounding at the ground.  He's trying to stand, but you just push him back down.  No way you're letting this catch go free.  You grab his head between your hands and gaze into his eyes.

 

 **> Karkat: Resist**

"I said get the fuck off of me!" you shout again.  Just then, Nepeta's hands lock your head in place and she's staring straight at you.  You are more than a bit creeped out by that.  But now that your head is still, you can see…

Oh, _fuck_.

Her coat had completely covered her as she was about to pounce, and you were far too panicked by the attack to notice after.  But now that you can see clearly, you realize that the only thing she's wearing is her coat.  She is completely bare underneath.  She's pinning you to the ground and she's almost naked.  This cannot be good.

 

 **> Nepeta: Smile**

The corners of your mouth twitch upward into another grin as you survey your prey.  Hmm, you've caught a wild Karkitty on his way to his den.  What luck!  They're very rare.  And now you have this one all to yourself.  You must abscond with him at once!  However, he looks rather heavy, and you doubt he's in much of a mood to drag himself back to your den.  But what's this?  You appear to have ambushed him right outside his own den!  How fortunate!  You are sure he will not mind if you use it temporarily.

As you expected, the moment you begin to stand he tries to break free, spluttering and yelling.  Your hand clamps around his neck as a warning.  That seems to do the trick.  You grab him by the shoulders and haul him upright, whirling him around and pinning his arms behind his back.  He continues cursing as you march him into his den and close the door.

 

 **> Karkat: Be angry**

Of course you're angry!  Why wouldn't you be!?  This little fucking bat out of hell just slammed you to the floor, threatened to strangle you, and dragged you into your own room.  This is fucked up beyond all belief.

She releases you with a push so that you stagger forward.  You whip around, growling.  There she is, almost naked, standing in the middle of your room.  You can see her nipples peeking out from under where the coat drapes over her flat chest.  Her nook, of course, is in full view.  In spite of your anger, you feel your bone bulge begin to perk up a bit.  No.  Fuck no.  You don't want this.  But the sight of her exposed genitalia is a very powerful force.

Now she's moving towards you, slowly placing one foot in front of the other, her hips swinging suggestively.

"Nepeta, what the fuck are you-" you begin, but cut yourself short when she stops.  She shifts her arms so they hang down at a steep angle behind her and thrusts her chest forward.  Her coat slides off her shoulders and drops to the floor, revealing the rest of her body.  As she continues her slow stride towards you, you can feel yourself becoming more aroused.  You have the weirdest fucking boner right now, like you don't even know.  Paralyzed with anger, lust, and confusion, you watch as she lifts a finger and drags it down the side of your face.

Okay, so maybe this won't be so bad.  Your hands twitch and begin to reach for her.

Swift as a flash, she grabs your wrists and whips you around and down so you're on your back again with her on top of you.

"For fuck's sake, Nepeta, are you trying to fuck me or are you trying to kill me?"

She just purrs down at you, a deep, feral sound that doesn't do anything to ease your nerves.

What the fuck am I doing, you think to yourself as she grabs your shirt, pulling it up and over your arms and head.  She chucks it into the corner unceremoniously.

Slowly she shifts her position so that she is straddling your torso, her nook hovering right above your stomach.  She gently lowers it onto you, just above the waistband of your pants.  She's wet already.  As if to prove the point, she slowly drags her crotch up your chest until it's sitting right in front of your nose, leaving a damp trail down your front.  You are so utterly disgusted and turned on at the same time.

 

 **> Nepeta: Tame him**

It can be hard to train something as stubborn as a wild Karkitty.  It takes skill and determination.  Fortunately, you possess both.  You did not earn the position of Pouncellor for nothing.

You start by wiggling your nook in his face, inviting him to explore.  He looks up at you with a strange expression.  Some sort of mix of confusion, revulsion, and desire.  But he is not doing as commanded.  You remind him by grabbing his head and thrusting your nook forward, almost letting it touch his face.  He angrily yells something about not rushing him.  Tsk, this Karkitty is quite a slow learner.  You thrust your nook forward again, this time so that it rubs against his nose and chin.  He splutters up at you. trying to shake off the clear green fluid now coating them.  He just doesn't want to be taught.

But you can make him want.

Again you grab his head and thrust your nook forward, but this time you bury his nose in its warm embrace for several seconds.  It feels excellent.  Hopefully he is getting the message.  You release him.  He coughs and spits as he frees his nose from the folds, glaring up at you.  Oh dear, he's not learning at all.  Once more you take his head in your hand.

"Wait!" he yells, a single, clear word.  You look down at him.  He is looking up at you resentfully.  However, after a second, his tongue snakes out from his mouth and into you.  Oh my, it feels wonderful.  His tongue flits in, out, and around the lips of your nook, sending a feeling of warmth spread through your body.  You could get used to this.

Wait, no you couldn't!  You're not finished with his lessons!

Reluctantly, you pull your hips back from their position.  The Karkitty's mouth is covered with your fluids.  He's being a good boy.  You give him a scratch behind the ear, eliciting another "What the fuck."

You swing your leg over his head so you're turned around and on the floor beside him.  He makes a move to get up but you push him back down again.  You're not done just yet!

You straddle his body again, this time in the opposite direction.  Your nook is once again in his face, but this time you have easy access to his bulge.

Speaking of which, you grab his pants and begin to slide them down.  Ooh, he's lifting his rump off the ground to make it easier!  He's catching on.  You think you might reward him for good behavior.  After you're done though, because you can see he hasn't been fully tamed yet.

You smile as his bulge comes into view.  You have nothing to compare its size to, since this is the first Karkitty you've managed to catch.  Nevertheless, it looks sufficient.  And it's already hard, too.  Good, your work is half done.

You take his bulge in our hand and begin stroking it slowly.  As your fingers travel up and down the shaft, your thumb rubs the head.  This is greeted with another spirited chorus of "Fuck!"s from behind you.  He certainly is learning.  You stop stroking and instead lower your mouth to mere inches above his bulge.  Gently you place your lips on the tip, almost in a kiss, then let it slide into your mouth.  Slowly, you travel down the shaft, your tongue twirling around it.  He's shaking and you can hear him babbling incoherently.  Almost there, you think.  You slip his bulge out of your mouth and repeat, in and out, in and out, in and out.

Before your mouth can consume his bulge a fifth time, you feel his tongue once again enter your nook.  You let out a small mewl of surprise.  You didn't even have to tell him!  He is almost ready.  You resume working on his bulge, but before long his tongue drives you a bit too close to the edge.  You sit up, pulling your nook away from his mouth.  The training is complete, and you feel that he has passed easily.

You slide off him to the side and lay down on your back.

"Fuck, what are you doing?  Is that all?  What the fuck was all that-" his anger is cut short as you spread your legs wide in his direction.  He is a good Karkitty, and he deserves a reward.

 

 **> Karkat: What**

What the fuck is she playing at?  She's dragged you in here for a fuck, but she always stops before she has a chance to cum.  And, more frustratingly, before you have a chance to cum.  Right now that's all you want to do.  And as you see her presenting her nook to you, you throw away all your previous anger and decide that's exactly what you're going to do.

You roll from your back onto your hands and knees and crawl towards her.  She smiles and purrs up at you as you crawl over top of her, readying yourself.  Her face has taken on a more gentle look than before, and she's blushing slightly.  Oh man, you still have no idea what the fuck you are doing here.  But somehow Nepeta has successfully made you want to fuck her silly.  Oh well, let's just do it.

Using one hand, you rub the head of your bulge against the outer lips of her nook.  Fuck, that feels good.  Slowly, you slide it in.  Fuck, that feels even better.  As your hips bump hers she squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a little squeak.  The walls of her nook tighten a bit.  You're already close to an orgasm from her incomprehensible and completely fucked-up foreplay, and you suspect that you won't last very long.  Nevertheless, you slide your bulge out, then quickly back in.  Nepeta squeaks again.  She has one hand pressed against the ground and one hand rubbing her chest.  You watch her rubbing and pinching one of her olive green nipples as you continue to pump in and out, increasing your speed each time.  Fuck that's hot.  And fuck you're about to cum aren't you.  You hope so.  She's kept it from you long enough.

Sure enough, after a few more thrusts you feel the familiar pressure build, and after one more you cum right inside her.  Your whole body shakes as your bulge pumps far more than it ever has before into her nook.  After several seconds of genuine euphoria, the pressure dissipates and you go limp, almost falling right on top of her.  You manage to catch yourself with what little strength you have, pull your quivering bulge out, and throw yourself to the side, landing on the floor next to her.  Your whole crotch is covered with a mishmash of green and red.  You imagine hers is too.  And you still have that stripe up your front from earlier.  And you still have no idea how you feel about all this.

 

 **> Nepeta: Finish**

Wow!  The Karkitty has finished already, leaving your nook practically overflowing.  But alas, he orgasmed before you could.  You don't mind too much, though, as it was his reward.  But you were awfully close, and you would so very much like to reach it.  So you take your hand off the floor and begin rubbing between your legs, continuing the stimulation.  It doesn't take much to get right back where you were, and where you were was pretty close.  You insert two of your fingers, displacing some of the warm semen filling your nook.  Curious, you pull the fingers out and look at them.  Interestingly, it's bright red.  You're learning more about him every second!  You give one of your fingers a tentative lick.  Hmm, doesn't taste too bad either.  You suck some of the remnants off of your fingers before reaching down and reinserting them, rubbing and thrusting.  You also continue to roll your nipple between the fingers of your other hand, and- yes, yes you're almost there.  Just a few more seconds and…

"Nyaaaa!" you squeal as you orgasm.  The force of it causes the mix of fluids to come spilling out of your nook and onto the floor.  It feels better than it does usually thanks to the help you received from the Karkitty.  You give yourself a final rub then remove your fingers.  Now they're an ugly brownish mix.  Oh well, you certainly weren't doing it for the art.

You roll onto your side and wrap your arm around the Karkitty.  Aww, he's all tired out from the exercise.  He needs his sleep.  And you do, to.  Taming wild beasts is hard work!  You snuggle up to him and close your eyes.  It's hard work indeed.

 

 **> Karkat: Wake**

Your eyes shoot open.  Whoa.  Either you just had the most fucked-up dream ever or you just had the most fucked-up time ever, literally.  But, sure enough, Nepeta is right here using you as her own personal cuddle toy.  She's all gooey.  Fuck, you realize you are too.  Ugh, you need to clean this up.  Slowly you edge out of her embrace, cautious not to wake her.  You stand up and look around for a towel or something before grabbing a spare shirt and scrubbing at your crotch to get all the cum off of it.  You're going to need a bath.  You're probably going to need several baths.  But first you're going to need to get this madwoman out of your room.  You pull up your pants and grab another shirt to put on.  Walking over, you pick her coat up off the floor.  This is going to be tricky.

You spread out the large green garment next to her.  You walk around and slowly roll her over so that she's on her back on top of the coat.  You slip your arms underneath her knees and behind her neck, lifting both her and the coat.  Carrying her, still asleep, you stagger over and manage to get your door open.  You glance out into the hall cautiously before proceeding.  Once you're sure it's empty, you quietly pad out.  Your rooms aren't that far apart, so this shouldn't be too difficult of a feat.  As you round the corner, you glance down.  You flinch as you notice that she's looking up at you, awake but dreary-eyed.

"Good Karkitty," she whispers, and nuzzles your shoulder affectionately.  You wonder what that's all about when oh fuck you notice Equius is in the hallway too, about to enter his room.  Oh fuck.  Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.  He's already seen you and is standing motionless in mid-stride, one foot in the door and one foot out.  You freeze in place as your entire body locks up, your eyes widening.  Nepeta nuzzles you again but you don't look down.  You are paralyzed.  Here you are in the middle of the hall holding a still-naked Nepeta who's dripping with your fluids and who shows up but the freakish bundle of muscle she calls a moirail.  After eying you for what feels like forever, Equius slowly turns and enters his room, the door closing behind him.

It is several seconds before you can move again.  Taking shuddering steps forward, you walk into Nepeta's room and deposit her on her bed, still purring.  She'll have to clean up herself.  You certainly aren't going to.  She watches you leave out of half-closed eyes.

Once outside you close the door and fucking book it to your room as fast as your legs can carry you.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a bit shorter than I would have liked, but oh well.


End file.
